Neo
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: What if the Nitro created Remnant and used Neo as one of their Gourmet Cell Demons? Nah, this is one loopy backstory for all you Neo and Roman shippers. And for how she got her weapon? IMAGINE.


Since time immemorial, the Gods have cultivated countless stars and life.

For at least 5 billion years before the world of Remnant was born. The methods of cultivation were not too difficult; just find a place with good habitat and administer 'Power', then slowly wait for it to ripen. With the only variable being "stress application", used every now and then in the process to improve the quality.

Simply put, the fruit: Remnant is given Dust and Semblances as the 'nutrients', while stress is applied upon Remnant to force out the 'flavor' via a primitive and direct method.

The Grimm.

The Grimm are used to deliver the physical shock brought on by dominant predators, as they bring about the stress of fear, despair and anxiety upon the local produce (Humans and Faunus alike). It was all to bring out the potentials of powerful, loyal warriors to serve Gods.

Among these Grimm was the first Grimm; Vlitra, Mother of All.

And among all the smaller Grimm that she spawned, there is one particular humanoid Grimm that was slow-witted and cowardly. The Gods and its fellow Grimm ridiculed it and called it useless.

The nightmare started after the Gods left and the Grimm fell to the first Hunter right after their Queen;

It started when the tiny Grimm is finally left all alone and free.

* * *

Without the chains of the Gods' surveillance, the little Grimm was no longer the slow-witted Grimm it pretended to be.

From its experience as a Grimm, it secretly learned that the moment when the finest metaphorical taste burst out of the prey, is when it dies. As large amounts of Dopamine is secreted to relief the stress and pain of death. The stronger the despair, the more the brain responds by going into high gear producing pleasurable stimulants that brought out an insanely good taste.

Her pattern of attack involves staring at prey from point blank range for days, to make sure the fact that ''the prey could never get away'' is completely imprinted. And once the prey's creamy flavor reached its peak, it would finally finish it. A perfectly reasonable feat given her physique and an Illusion Semblance.

At this point it was just a feral girl with utterly messy eating habits.

What made it truly terrifying however, was its appetite.

* * *

And then it met a fascinating prey known as "Roman Torchwick", many, many years of mass haphazard destruction later. For hundreds of years, the little Grimm only cared for its appetite enough to notice the passage of time, and how its prey had already started knowing how to retaliate.

So a horrible night of a stalking gone wrong brought the nameless thing its' first near death experience; through hundreds of gunshots, third degree burns, broken bones; and how frustrating that its Illusions keep shattering like the broken glass that surrounded it and her prey.

Roman himself was quite scarred for the rest of his life, by the tenacity of a young girl in the nude, possibly mute, covered in fatal wounds he inflicted in defense and still keeps coming back. With Roman looking down at the utterly burned up lady, still staring at him in an oddly curious persistence. He only cracked like a maniac; driven mad by another one.

* * *

Thinking that it, now referred to as a 'her' for the rest of this snippet, is just another one of those street urchins struggling to survive the cruel world of Remnant (and presumed to be from Mount Glenn), Roman Torchwick coolly tipped his fedora as he walked out of the alley (with the surrounding walls had been reduced into Swiss cheese), allowing the mute naked girl, whose supposedly smooth skin had started healing thanks to her thick Aura reserves, to stalk him out into the slums of Vale in the middle of the night.

Roman first lured her into a clothing store, and talked the employee to dress up the naked beauty crawling in right after him on fours. Forcing Roman to flee with the girl in his arms once another employee called the police about a sexual deviant.

Finally, just before dawn, Roman made it to his usual haunt where they serve Neapolitan alongside pancakes very early in the morning with the girl struggling to claw, kick and bite her prey all the way from the clothing store. This time round, Roman managed to convince the owner that it wasn't a kinky sex play that they were engaging in and that she was just hungry instead.

Which is at that moment that the Dopamine seasoned flavor that she intended to get from this man's dying moments, came back to her as a nice generous scoop of Neapolitan ice cream on top of a steamy golden pancake.

Roman, watching her wolfing down something that finally quenched her appetite for once, just came up with a name for this funny girl that he was just fighting for survival against just a few hours ago.

Pink on a side, White skin, Brown on the rest.

''I'll call you Neo."

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… And after Roman Torchwick got devoured by a Grimm after confronting a meddling kid.

…

…Neo's appetite became bottomless again.


End file.
